Full of Grace
by CassBlake
Summary: Spoiler for A Little Faith. AU. SF. Romance, Angst, Drama, Humor. Part Two of the "A Little Faith" trilogy. What happens when relationships fall apart and magic is used in an attempt to fix everything?


"Full Of Grace"  
By C.K. Blake  
  
His arms were around her, but something felt wrong. Lately his touch chilled her to the bone, he was gentle, but there was no love, true love behind the brush of his lips or fingertips. She was losing him, and before she lost him completely she felt like letting go, so at least she would have that small piece of him. She knew when she saw Ithem/I together that she never had a chance, she had read it countless times in his eyes. He'd changed her, made her into the creature that she'd become. He was her sire, maybe they could salvage a friendship or something, as painful as that thought was, it left something. He was the only one that could understand her, after all, he'd gone through a great deal before he was redeemed; they'd both gone through a lot.  
He began to move and pulled her closer. She let out the breath she'd unnecessarily been holding and rolled over to face him. He had on a smile, but she knew she wasn't the one in his thoughts. She put her arm between their bodies and pushed away from him. He looked at her, confusion on his face, the eyebrow with its scar rose ever so slightly. She got out of the makeshift bed on top of the sarcophagus and began to pace the room.  
"What is it Pet? Why'd you pull away from me like that?" He asked.  
"Damn it, Spike, you never make it easy do you?" Faith looked upward and then back at him with a smile filled with irony. "Well I guess I can make it easy on you. Look, I'm not good at this whole being noble in the moral sense, in any sense for that matter. Let me just walk away with my head held high, full of grace."  
"What are you going on about? Just shut yer gob, get over here, and kiss me. Everything will be alright," He said and gave the sarcophagus lid a pat.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this. Screwing won't solve anything. You're great, in a lot of ways, but. You changed me, and I don't know how to say this."  
Spike looked at her, no joking on his face or in his gaze, "You changed me too Pet. Say what? Faith you're acting a bit loopy and I'm not liking it one bleeding bit, it reminds me of Dru."  
"I gotta get out of here. Don't follow me and I'll be back in a little while," She said and headed for the door. He beat her to it and blocked her pathway out of the crypt.  
"At least tell me where you're going, or what the hell your problem is. Tell me something, you've been cold for days now," He snapped.  
She pushed him out of her way as the words fell from her lips, "And you've been dreaming of her for weeks. I need to think and I don't want you around while I think this all out. I was perfectly fine alone. I should've known you can't let anyone in. They break you down from the inside out."  
He reached out and grabbed her arm; she shook him off and glared at him, "Let me go Spike."  
Faith took off, walking, leaving; going anywhere as long as Spike wasn't there. He didn't follow her either. Something was wrong with her, and that something was him. He could see it, but he couldn't help her with the problem. She saw right through him. The dreams had been going on for weeks and his mind was open to Faith's. She could have easily seen him in his crypt, Buffy storming in and him sweeping her up into a kiss and telling her he loved her. He loved Buffy, but that wasn't what bothered him, the thing that bothered him was that he was sure that Faith knew.  
Spike got some blood out of his little fridge, heated it up, poured it into a mug and took a drink as he fell back into his worn but comfy chair. He'd thought that being able to walk in the sun and having the chip out of his head would have changed everything, and it changed a lot, but Buffy was still in his head all of the time and he was hurting his childe, he could feel her pain, her loneliness, and her need for someone. He felt sad that he couldn't be what she needed. He wasn't good for her, or anyone for that matter, and he hardly stood a chance with Buffy since she had her little commando. Didn't that bloody bitch of a slayer realize she needed a little monster in her man?  
  
center~{*}~{*}~{*}~/center  
  
The fiery brunette, fully reborn, and just beginning to get used to her new life was completely pissed off at the world and ready to fly off the handle. Buffy had done it again, whether the slayer was aware of it or not. Buffy had something Faith could never have, and that filled Faith with jealousy, anger, and resentment. She needed to go out and talk to someone or kill something. It was broad daylight; she'd have a better chance at talking to someone. Between the witch and the former geek turned construction worker, Faith opted for the former geek, her old conquest Xander. If luck had anything to throw in the mix he would still think they had a connection from that one nighter. He always was the emotional humanitarian type; it was kind of sweet and nauseating. Faith would be asking for Pepto Bismol when she got to his basement. She'd gotten the tour of all the Scooby residences since she was now a resident of Sunnyhell, as Spike called it. That whole vampire invite thing didn't apply to her or to Spike anymore for that matter. That seemed weird, because Faith and Spike were redefining the classifications of vampire, at least that was how Giles put it, or something to that effect.  
"Nothing could be worse than me discussing my lack of a love life with an old one nighter," Faith groaned as she turned the knob on Xander's door, and grinned, "What is it with these people and their locks? This is Sunnydale, the town over a Hell mouth. As Spike would say, 'How thick can ya get?'"  
Faith slipped through the door and down the stairs in a second. She smiled seeing the dark haired human lying haphazardly in a lump of sheets and blankets. She shook her head and sat down on the mattress beside him. Xander wrapped an arm around her waist and groaned, "Ummm, Anya, when did you come over so early?"  
"Xander, I'm so disappointed. Don't even call to make a date before you're pawing me," Faith said with a shadow of her old devil may care grin.  
Xander sat up and fell off of the sofa bed, "Whoa, Faith, how, what, how did you get in here? What are you doing here? Did you do something to Anya? No, wait, Anya didn't come over last night. Wait, back to the present, why are you here? Yeah, I have a clear train of thought now. Well?"  
"Aren't you a champion of twenty questions when you're an early riser?" Faith teased, and then grew serious as Xander gave her a 'get to the point' look. "Right, well it was either you or Willow, and with as much as Willow and I are getting along these days, I shared something with you. You'd probably give me a better answer than her anyway, she'd probably tell me to chant or something, and look at me, do I look like the bells and whistles chanting type?"  
"Uh, no you don't. What do you mean we shared something? You said it, we had wild monkey sex, and you kicked me out, then later on tried to strangle me. What did we share, wait those were two defining moments of my life, but that's one sided. Hey quit turning this around on me. What do you want?"  
"You're doin' a good job of the turning here. But you have a point. I'm having problems. I don't want you to tell anyone, especially B. I mean it Xan, you can't tell Buffy, there's a lot more than just me at stake here," Faith said in all seriousness.  
Xander looked confused but nodded anyway, "Sure, I can keep a secret. I don't know why you'd come to me, since you have your sire to talk to, but I'll listen."  
"Well, it's kind of about him and me."  
"Okay, and why don't you want me to tell anybody, especially Buffy?"  
Faith ran her tongue nervously over her lips, "Because I think I'm falling for Spike and he's head over heels for her. The first few weeks Spike and I were great, just good sweaty fun, ya know. Then he started having these dreams, where he was kissing her, and there was more than that. He even told her he loved her in the dreams, and I hear him say it in his mind every time he lays his eyes on her. Do you know what that's like to lose the only thing you have to hold onto the world, and to feel his love for somebody else? Not to mention it makes me nauseous and jealous. I must drink five bottles of Pepto Bismol a day it's so sickening."  
"Now let me get this straight," Xander paused to shake his head in hopes of clearing it before he continued, "You're here breaking into my room, jeopardizing my relationship with Anya if she walks in and sees you here, and waking me up on my day off to talk about Spike having wet dreams about Buffy? That's too much."  
Realization dawned on Xander's face and he couldn't help the laughter as he said, "Wait! He's in Ilove/I with BUFFY?! What, how, when, WHAT?"  
"You had to see that coming, right? Why else would he stoop to helping you slay demons? Well, at least before he got the chip out and his soul back. He wants to change into the monster man that B 'needs'. Honestly it turns my stomach. He doesn't have to say her name for me to know. He just has to look at me and I can see it clearly on his face. I should have known. I'm always second to her. Even with you I'm second to her. I'm never good enough for anything or anyone. I should just kill myself when Giles figures out how day walkers can die," Faith sighed as she laid back on the worn, but comfy, mattress of the sofa bed.  
Xander went over to his closet, pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and then turned back to the day walker, laying in self-pity on his sofa bed. "You're so pathetic. No wonder he doesn't want you. What happened to that killer instinct and attitude that you used to have? Do you just automatically go to self-loathing the minute something goes wrong? And then you wonder why you're lacking in the friends department. Wake up! Buffy has Riley. Spike doesn't have a chance. She'd find a way to kill him before she'd kiss him. Well except for that one time when they were engaged, but Willow's magic was behind that."  
"It doesn't matter how she feels about him now. You don't know him. He'd have her at any cost. I don't even know if he's sure how far he's willing to go for her. I know you think this is some huge joke, but he really does love her. For once I want the upper hand. I want to be able to hold something over someone else's head. I'm tired. I'm back to playing the good girl routine and I really like how things are going for me, I just don't like knowin' that I could lose someone I care about at any moment, and it all depends on her. She's everything that I'll never be!" Faith snapped and jumped up from the sofa bed.  
"You're right, she's everything you'll never be. Glad you finally figured that out. Now that you've had that startling revelation what are you going to do? I have a suggestion. Quit kicking your own ass and live for the moment. You're pretty safe as far as the whole Buffy and Spike thing go. Now is that all?" Xander sounded tired and annoyed, he'd never guessed that Faith was so insecure.  
Faith smiled sarcastically, "I wish you knew him like I did. Then you would know why I'm so worried. I'll take off now."  
Before she took off however she grabbed Xander by the front of his t- shirt and kissed him, her tongue doing a little exploring, "One for old times sake. Now wouldn't want your little girlfriend to get suspicious."  
"Suspicious of what?" Xander snapped angrily as Faith took off.  
Faith turned around and winked, "Absolutely nothing. I'll be seeing ya."  
With that she was walking out of the door, leaving Xander with a lot of thinking and worrying to do. At least she'd gotten to shake someone up. Still as good as it felt messing with Xander there was still the problem of dealing with Spike. She decided to go to Giles, sure she'd get stuck doing research, but it was better than facing her current problems.  
She was at his door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was spun around and facing Spike before a second thought entered her head. Her eyes widened in surprise. He was good at hiding his presence from her. She didn't like that little talent of his, because he used it to sneak up on her. He looked tired, annoyed, and serious, and on Spike that wasn't a particularly good combination.  
"We should talk, and no bleedin' excuses. We talk and we talk now!" He snapped before she could protest.  
"About what?"  
His eyes flashed angrily, "Bloody hell! Women! Always making life difficult. You know bloody well what we need to talk about, but I'll tell ya just the same. What in the bloody hell has been buggerin' you, because now you sure as hell are buggerin' me!"  
"Fine! You want this out, we'll have it out!" She challenged him and then landed a punch square in his jaw.  
He hit the ground with the force of her blow, "What in the bleedin' hell was that for? I didn't throw any punches."  
"I felt like it you self righteous asshole. All you do is think about her. You look at me, but you're not looking at me, it's more like you're looking through me and at her. I know how you feel about her and it makes me sick. One: because I can't have you when she's all you think about, and two: because you won't stop until you got her hook, line, and sinker. Don't try lying, you're a really shitty liar," She spat.  
He gave a little nod, jumped up to his feet, grabbed her by the hair, and jerked her head back before landing a violent kiss on her lips. She tried fighting him, pushing him away, even stomping on his feet, but he wasn't letting her go. When he was done he pushed her away and shook his head. She glared at him, wanting to know what kind of game he was playing before she had to kick his ass.  
"You son of bitch. I wish I could stake you and watch you rot to dust!"  
"Nice to know you care so much luv," He snarled back.  
Just then Giles hurried out of his door, wondering what all the commotion was about. He saw the angry pair of day walkers and sighed, "Oh, its you. Honestly the cats in the alley fight more quietly than the two of you! Are you here to clean out my pantry again?"  
"Got wheat a bits have ya?" Spike asked as he rubbed his hands together and licked his lips in hunger.  
Giles looked skyward, "There all yours. You know one day I'm going to make you go to the grocer's for me."  
"Anytime if you're paying," Spike grinned.  
Giles gave a sarcastic smile and saw that Faith was still seething with anger, "And how are you today Faith?"  
"She's fairing a bit bitchy. Can't wait to see her in action tonight. Some baddie is going to really get it," Spike answered for her.  
Faith shot Spike a killer glance before walking into Giles home and throwing the lock behind her. There was frantic knocking on the outside of the door. She ignored the knocking, went to the pantry and grabbed the box of wheat a bits, then she threw herself back onto Giles comfy couch and tore into the box of snack food, devouring every morsel. At least Spike wouldn't get his precious wheat a bits, not until later anyway.  
By the time Spike had picked the lock the wheat a bits were gone. She sat up triumphantly waving the empty box as Giles and Spike walked in.  
  
"Didn't you ever learn about manners and sharing?" Spike asked, the heart break of the empty wheat a bits box evident in his voice.  
"Awww, I didn't know you wanted any."  
"Honestly how petty can you get? You're fighting over food you steal from me! You don't even need to eat food! And this is my home. I would appreciate not being locked out of it!" Giles snapped.  
Faith smiled, "That's why you have a set of keys. Is it my fault that you left your oh so precious home without them?"  
Further bickering ensued as another argument began between Spike and Faith over the wheat a bits, but there was more to the fight than snack food. Giles was sure of that much, but he had no idea what they could fight so much about. Apparently the honeymoon was over. It was something how they'd all managed to survive Adam only to witness Spike and Faith kill each other. Well at least it was amusing.  
"If all the two of you are going to do is fight, I'll leave you to it. As for me, I'll be working at the shop. If you feel the need to use any excess energy without destroying something come by and help. Other wise feel free to destroy my pantry. Oh Faith, I expect you'll come by later, Buffy seems to enjoy training with you. It certainly looks like you give her a work out," Giles said in his no nonsense way.  
Faith rolled her shoulders, pounded her fists, and jerked her neck from side to side, "Yeah, I could use a little work out with B. I'll give her a good throw around today."  
Spike's eyes widened as he realized what was going through Faith's mind, "The bloody hell you will. You're not going to have a throw around with any human until you've gotten your senses back."  
Giles looked from Faith to Spike.  
"I've got all of my senses. You're the one missing a couple in that department. Let me spell it out for you. I do what I want when I please. Try and stop me. Oh and remember how I get after slaying. Have some buffalo wings ready when I get home honey. It's funny how slaying makes you hungry and horny," Faith's words hung seductively in the air.  
Giles took his glasses and started cleaning them, "Oh, dear lord. I really didn't need to know that. Let me leave before the two of you to go at it again. Oh, and if the fight involves weapons stay away from my guitar. I had to replace the last one you broke on Spike's head."  
"Sure thing Ripper. Oh and tell B to get ready. I'm in a fighting mood today. I'll have my throw down one way or another," Faith winked and took off out of the door.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting her to leave," Giles said.  
Spike groaned, "Maybe I'll be in for some peace. Never follow after a pissed off psycho bint like that one mate. She'll kick right where it hurts, straight in the wrinklies."  
"Right then I'll keep that in mind," Giles said with a squint and a nod and then he too took off, but he went towards the Magic Box.  
Spike sighed, threw himself down on the couch and felt depressed. He had no wheat a bits, Faith wanted to kick his ass and Buffy's, and to top it off Passions wasn't on the tellie on Sundays. His day was completely ruined. What else was new when it involved him and women? Since there was nothing to do at Giles' place he decided to head out to the store, maybe Buffy was there; it would look good if he was helping to do something productive.  
The Magic Box was filled with cardboard boxes and a few shipping crates were in the back. Giles was busy emptying the boxes while the two witches, Red and Tara, were stocking shelves and setting up displays. Anya was busy commenting on how everyone was doing everything wrong and Xander was trying to help Willow and Tara while also in the middle of attempting to delicately tell Anya to shut up. Of course as soon as the bell tinkled over the door and Spike walked in silence fell over the place.  
"What? The retired librarian invited me over to help out a bit. You might actually see ol' Spike get something done," Spike said with a smirk.  
"Like you do anything other than piss people off and send them looking for advice. Careful Giles, he wrecks everything he touches," Xander quipped.  
Anger drew like a shadow across Spikes face. He went over and grabbed Xander by the throat and growled, "Bleedin' wanker! What the bloody hell are you goin' on about? I haven't done anything to you. I'm telling you to sod off, because I'm not having a good day. Are we clear?"  
Just then the bell over the door tinkled again, Spike let Xander go just as Buffy walked in.  
"Spike? What are you doing? Oh my God, Xander are you okay?" She asked, just as Anya rushed to Xander's side.  
Xander pushed Anya away, looked at Buffy and then hit Spike in the shoulder.  
"I'm tired of getting stuck in the middle of everything. Now look here Spike, we have something we need to chat about. Now we can have it out here, or we can talk things over in the back. And let me tell you, what I have to say is something you might not want everyone in this room to know. I thought it was funny when I first realized it, but now I see how true it is," Xander said.  
"How true what is?" Spike snapped.  
Xander walked into the back room, and Spike followed with a "Bloody Hell!" Once there, Xander shut the door behind them and then looked at Spike. Anger was burning in his dark brown eyes. He was practically staring at Spike, a weird expression on his face, but the anger was just as evident as the sudden realization.  
"Well what do you need to tell me that is so important?" Spike asked, obviously annoyed.  
"You are in love with Buffy. It's so obvious I'm surprised I didn't pick up on it sooner," Xander said.  
Spike's scarred eyebrow rose, "Now wait just a bleedin' second. IMe/I love the ISlayer/I? Are you going soft in the head? Come on!"  
"She was right! You have what could be the best thing that ever happened to you and you're off chasing things that are way out of your reach. Buffy will never let you touch her. Wake up and take a look around. You have someone that loves you, in her own demented way, but its still love."  
"You've been talking to Faith? I knew that bloody bint was trouble. Awww hell. Who else she been off having chats with? Do you know that she's planning on kicking your precious slayer's ass over some jealousy bit? And I don't love the slayer!"  
Xander gave a nod and smirked, "Spike, you're a rotten liar."  
"Sod off!" Spike yelled as he stormed out of the storage room.  
Willow, Tara, Giles, Anya, and Buffy watched as Spike stormed out of the shop. Xander walked out of the storage room, shaking his head with a goofy grin on his face. He didn't know whether to laugh or get the hell out of dodge. Eventually Spike's little fixations were going to blow up, and Xander was deciding on whether the show was worth it or if he would rather hear about it later after the dust had settled.  
"What was that all about?" Willow asked, but all Xander did was sigh.  
Spike stormed out into the sunlight, the sun providing little comfort. After the first couple of days, sunlight wasn't such a novelty to him anymore, although he liked going out in the day without the fear of bursting into flame. So storming off to nowhere in particular, Spike was forced to think, and think he did. He thought of how right the whelp had been. As his thoughts stole all of his attention his feet carried him to the Summers' home.  
He got to the door, gave it a violent pull, and walked straight in with a snarl, "Daft humans. Living over a Hell mouth and they never mind their locks. What the bleedin hell is wrong with people?"  
"Well, hello to you too Spike. Having a bad day?" Joyce called from the kitchen.  
Spike growled. Joyce walked out of the kitchen and shook her head, "I know the feeling. Poor Dawn is upstairs, mad that Buffy wouldn't let her go to the Magic Box and help. Honestly I don't think Buffy realizes how much Dawn looks up to her. It gets frustrating having the two of them in the house. They constantly want to fight."  
"Sounds about like my unlife at this point. Bloody bints going on about suspicions and things they don't understand. Women! I should have joined a monastery when I was human. Would have saved me a lot of trouble!" Spike snapped.  
"Wanna talk about it? I can make some hot chocolate, and I just brought a fresh pack of mini marshmallows. I know how much you love the tiny ones."  
Spike grinned, "You always know how to soften me up Joyce. Honestly, how do you do it? Taking care of two girls, running a house, and cheering me up?"  
"I've had years of practice with the girls and I'm a good listener. Oh and let's try to keep it down. Dawn is upstairs sleeping. She doesn't think I know she snuck out last night to follow Buffy on patrol. Buffy didn't slay anything did she? I really don't want Dawn to see that, she's just so young," Joyce's voice was filled with concern.  
Spike smiled, "No, luv, Faith got the baddie. I sent the lil' bit home before she found trouble though. Wouldn't want her getting hurt."  
"Thank you," Joyce said and put a hand over Spike's. "It means a lot that you watch over my girls. I know you and Buffy have your differences, but you're not so bad."  
"Hey, my reputation is already in tatters. Next thing you know you'll accuse me of cheating at kitten poker and giving the little fur balls to kiddies."  
"Kitten poker? You know you're the strangest man I've ever met. I'm glad you're finding yourself though. That's really good," Joyce said more for the benefit of convincing herself.  
Spike sighed, "Well I'm still a mess. Faith is mad at me all the time and there is nothing I can do to please your daughter. I go out to help with the slaying and she goes on and on about me getting in the way. I'm starting to think I'm useless!"  
"Why would Faith be mad at you, and do you have feelings for my daughter?"  
"Is everybody picking up on that? Bleedin hell, what can I do to just shut down? This is a nightmare. Everywhere I turn, 'Are you in love with the Slayer?' Even the whelp threw it in my face. Faith is jealous and she went telling Xander all about her suspicions, and."  
Joyce nodded, "They aren't just suspicions. You like Buffy. Well have you tried telling her?"  
"How can I tell her when she's seeing Captain Cardboard, and don't get me started on that wanker. I thought maybe what I had with Faith could make things different. Maybe forget. But there is no forgetting her. She's under my skin, in my bones, fire in my blood. There's no running from that."  
"You're right that's why you tell her," Joyce said, and just as luck would have it, the hot chocolate was ready, then she poured them a couple of mugs full as Spike got the marshmallows out of the cupboard.  
Spike smiled, "So you aren't backing Captain Cardboard's corner?"  
"Spike, Buffy jumped into a relationship on the rebound. It's not that I don't like Riley, but he just doesn't feel like the right kind of guy for her. Buffy isn't a normal girl, and although it took me awhile to see that, I know it now, and I think she's only setting herself up for pain. What she thinks is love is only convenience," Joyce said and Spike merely nodded his agreement as he took a sip of the hot chocolate and nibbled on a marshmallow that found its way into his mouth, still something nagged at the back of his mind.  
  
center~{*}~{*}~{*}~/center  
  
After a long walk Faith found herself in the Magic Box, looking for a particular witch. She spotted the redhead and smiled. She was finally having some luck on her bad day. She tapped Willow on the shoulder and pointed to the backroom. Faith started walking and Willow followed, curious as to what was about to go down. Xander, in the middle of unpacking some candles, watched after the former slayer and his best friend, wondering what was going on.  
Faith closed the door behind Willow and then approached the witch. She licked her lips and smiled. The blood rushing through the witch would've tasted so good. She shook herself, hunger for human blood was dangerous. Willow's eyes widened as she realized what Faith could have been thinking about while staring at her throat.  
"Um, Faith? Are you okay? You know Spike was in here earlier acting kind of cranky. Did the two of you have a fight or something?" Willow asked.  
Faith smiled, "You could say it was something. Look Wills, I would tell you what happened, but I'm already over it. Call me five by five, kay? I'm actually looking for something. You know a spell to change how I look. Nothing permanent, just for a little while. You know where I can look?"  
"Sure," Willow brightened, "I have some books in my room. I'd be glad to help you with anything."  
"Naw, I only want the books. I can handle the mojo on my own. What's a slayer if she doesn't look into all her slaying options?"  
"But you aren't a slayer anymore," Willow said feeling kind of shaken.  
Faith cocked her head to the side, "Whatcha talking? I still kill demons. I won't do anything bad. I'm a big girl I don't need to be supervised. So get me a book, point out a few good spells and help me find the goods that I'll need for it. Help me out, Will, please. I need something to add a little kink to my love life. Spike gets bored so easily these days." "Oh," Willow's jaw slackened at Faith's implications, "Sure. Come by the dorm after training and I'll have the book you need. You want to mess around with some glamour, knock yourself out. In fact turn into a knock out, even though you already are a knock out. You could make some changes to Spike if you really wanted to. A little glamour never hurt anyone. Oh and I found your weakness, it's silver. Silver is the moon's metal, so it can harm day walkers."  
Faith smiled, "You have no idea what this means to me. Witch, you're the best. We're still five by five right? Oh don't tell B or Giles or anybody. They might get creeped. You know, me working magic and all. Oh and thanks for the tip, I'll stay as far away from silver as possible."  
Willow nodded and smiled after the girl, thinking, 'She's not so bad. Sure she had issues before, but she's really changed. It's funny how I thought she was all grrr and evil. Jealousy is a funny thing. She's paid a lot for her mistakes and has really come around. It's good that she's happy with Spike. He wasn't so bad either. Now if only Buffy could get things in order, the world would be perfect and fully balanced.'  
Willow followed Faith out of the back room, and watched as Faith and Buffy headed toward the training room, that was the first room they'd outfitted in the Magic Box. Before Willow knew what was happening Xander had her cornered. He had a worried look in his dark eyes.  
"What was that all about?" He asked.  
"Oh, Faith?" Willow retaliated with a question.  
"Well, yeah." Xander nodded.  
"Oh, she's having a little trouble with Spike. She only wanted to know if there was some herb or charm to put the zip back in, you know. I suggested an herb. Maguey works wonders to create and enhance feelings of lust," Willow sighed, "Used to bring the animal out in Oz, and Tara never seems to complain."  
"Wills!" Xander sighed.  
Willow's eyes widened and then narrowed, "What? Like I don't tire of hearing about Xander-Anya sexcapades? Honestly Xander, what's with you? You're all jumpy and cranky like you know trouble is coming, and you aren't exactly being forthcoming."  
"None of those resolve faces are going to work. I made promises," Xander said as Willow gave him one of her looks.  
  
center~{*}~{*}~{*}~/center  
  
"Time to sweat B, think you can take me?" Faith asked with a barbaric smile on her face.  
"Is that all you're good for? Running your mouth? Leave the witty stuff to me. Just throw a few good punches and get my blood pumping for tonight. I want to hit on some massive baddies tonight," Buffy answered cheerily.  
Faith grinned, "Hey just because my blood doesn't pump you got to bring that up. I can still kick your ass! Come on Buffy, fight for all those good reasons of yours!"  
Buffy waved Faith a come on, and Faith took the invite. She threw a kick in the air and caught Buffy in the jaw, knocking her off her of feet and straight on her backside. Buffy let out a grunt, wondering what just happened, and thinking she'd said something wrong. Training was going to be good, hard, and sweaty today. Before she could take an extra breath, Faith's fist came out of nowhere. Fists and legs went flying in a fight that only Faith knew the cause for.  
Jealousy raged in the dark haired brunette as she tested the weaknesses and strengths of her sister in arms, and the blonde fought for survival, wondering what was going on. What was up with Faith? She was really fighting, what had started out as training had erupted in an all out fight for dominance, power, and something Buffy had yet to understand. Faith threw another punch that came too quick for Buffy to dodge.  
The punch never hit home however. A hand came flying out of nowhere, and stopped Faith's fist in midair. Buffy looked up in shock to see Spike with Faith's hand held in his, his arm straining against her strength. Something was going on and Buffy was confused. Had Spike just saved her from his girlfriend kicking her ass? Maybe he wanted a shot at besting the slayer before his girlfriend succeeded.  
Spike's voice was low and filled with rage, "You fight with me. Is that clear? You don't take your personal shit to other people. You wanna hit someone? Well here, take your best bleedin' shot. I'm not letting you hurt her or anyone!"  
With that he pulled open his coat, exposing his black shirted chest. Faith glared up at him and then started throwing punches. He dodged most of them until she kicked his feet out from under him and just started pounding him unmercifully. Buffy took it upon herself to pull Faith off of him. As much as she loathed Spike she couldn't stand seeing anyone being beaten up to a bloody pulp. It just wasn't right.  
"Come on Faith, as much as I'm enjoying seeing Spike get the shit beat out of him, this is getting way gross now. He's had enough," Buffy coaxed.  
Faith shoved Buffy off of her and growled, "It's not enough till I say it is. You don't know B. If you did you'd kill him before I got another hit off on him!"  
"What are you talking about? Faith you're talking like psycho-slayer again!" Buffy snapped.  
Faith growled and took off from the Magic Box. She headed straight for the dorm, with Willow running after her, sensing where the dark haired girl was going. Willow sensed something bad in the works; maybe if she were there she could prevent any major damage. Something was up with Faith and Spike and it included Buffy.  
Willow caught up with Faith just as Faith reached the dorms. Faith hardly slowed a step as she headed for Willow's and Buffy's room. Willow jingled her keys before Faith thought of kicking the door down. They had already had to replace that door a few times. Willow opened the door and moved aside as Faith stalked in.  
"Where're the mojo books?" Faith asked.  
Willow turned to her bookcase and looked through the volumes, found what she was looking for and paused. Then she turned to Faith, "What's with you lately. You act like you're looking forward to the next apocalypse, and hey stopped a few of those, been there, don't want that again. So tell me what's wrong. No one seems to be telling me anything anymore, dammit."  
"Wow, Wills, finally got a backbone?"  
"Come on Faith, something is up. Someone like you doesn't turn to magic for a quick fix. You know you go out with the weapons and fight the baddies, then the day is over. And what was that thing with Buffy all about?"  
"Spike! Okay, it's all about Spike. He wants more than what I can give him and he's using me, and I'm not going to be used. Now give me the damn book so I can take care of it. I'm so tired of being second best, and I'm going to make him see the truth, even if it takes him looking into a mirror," Faith snarled.  
Willow's eyes widened. "Fine, Giles has the supplies, and here are all the spells you'll need. There is a reflection spell that reveals the true self, and there is a spell to change your appearance to look like someone else, but that requires drinking that person's blood, ick. Well, maybe not ick to you." "Thanks. You know you're some kinda gal. Buffy doesn't know how good she's got it with friends like you," Faith said with a wistful smile.  
"You're not so bad yourself," Willow smiled back.  
Faith looked down as a shadow crossed her face, "Don't say that. I'm nothing much, you got Buffy to watch your back."  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up. You're good, and watch our backs too. We need you too."  
Faith smiled again, "Don't worry about me, Wills. It's me Faith. Come one I'm five by five."  
Willow smiled and handed the book to the brunette. Funny, how she said she was five by five, but didn't really look it. Faith was some kind of girl. Willow might have had a loyal friend in Faith sooner, if she hadn't been jealous those three years earlier. It was funny how things always seemed to change with time. She was happy with Tara, and Oz's absence didn't hurt so much anymore, and Faith wasn't so bad.  
The dark haired girl took the large brown leather bound volume that the redheaded witch held out to her. She was grateful that the witch hadn't asked exactly what kind of spell she needed. She had to look like Buffy without anyone knowing. The whole switch thing wouldn't work, because Buffy would notice that right off, just one look in a mirror. Faith found herself hurrying over to Giles' apartment to look through the book and find out what she needed for the spell.  
  
center~{*}~{*}~{*}~/center  
  
"So, Spike, what reason would I have for killing you?" Buffy said and cocked her head to the side carefully examining the bloody pulp that was Spike as he slowly got up, his wounds already beginning to heal. "There's lots of things, Slayer. But for now lets get you cleaned up, your lips busted and she gave you a black eye," Spike said and lifted up the edge of his black t-shirt to wipe the blood off of Buffy's lip.  
"Whoa, hold it right now. First you defended me, and now you're trying to play doctor? What is wrong with you?"  
Spike let out a long slow hiss of air, "Nothing's ever bleeding good enough for you! Everything I try to do for you is all for nothing. Maybe it's not what's wrong with me, but what's wrong with you. I could do everything inhumanly possible and you'd tell me I'm getting in your way or being daft."  
"First of all I wouldn't say 'daft'!" Buffy snapped.  
"And you never let me finish a bloody sentence!" Spike snarled. "Dammit everything I try is nothing, and then there's Captain Cardboard, oh don't even get me going on that terrible decision still in the making."  
"Don't bring Riley into this!"  
"Hey, Faith just." Xander said as he walked into the training room and then took a look around, "Oh, her storming out is no surprise. So did she do this? And Spike, why am I not surprised you're here amidst all this?"  
"Shut your gob, bloody whelp," Spike growled.  
Xander nodded once, "Yeah, but first, Willow took off after Faith. Now who here thinks that's totally unreal?"  
Xander raised a hand to answer his own question. Spike snorted and Buffy looked worried.  
"Willow went after Faith? Oh my God! Faith could kill her! Is Willow crazy?" Buffy's voice rose in anger and worry for her friend.  
Spike looked at Buffy knowing that she was going to go look for Red, "I'm going with you. You're not facing that psycho bint alone. I won't allow it."  
"No, you're not and I'm the Slayer. I can take on Faith," Buffy said.  
"I don't care. I'm coming. Now sitting here isn't getting anything done," Spike was unflinching, and actually making some sense.  
Just as they were walking out of the training room, Willow was walking into the shop, a little winded, but completely unharmed. Buffy let out a relieved sigh and ran to her friend, and nearly crushed her in a big slayer hug.  
"Geez Buffy! Air is becoming a factor," Willow said in a confused smile and then saw the condition of the blonde slayer's face. "What happened to you?"  
Spike answered that, "Oh just your run of the mill former slayer turned day walker. She took off a little while before you did. So what did you and my rabid bout of jealousy talk about?"  
"Faith did this?" Willow asked and raised a hand to examine the extent of Buffy's bruised eye and swollen lip then turned to Spike. "I know a healing spell that could help."  
"No that's okay. Slayer healing remember? And Spike's a vampire. It'll be better in no time," Buffy said and then looked at Willow, "So where did you go?"  
"Who me?" Willow asked, a trickle of fear tickling the back of her throat as she spoke.  
"Um yeah," Xander said, his curiosity aroused.  
"Oh Willow, glad you're back. Can you finish putting up the candle display before you leave next time? Honestly I didn't think Anya would ever cease to desist in her constant complaint of your lack of enthusiasm in the marketing of magic supplies," Giles said and then noted the condition of Buffy's face and Spike and the somberness of the interrogation on Willow, "So what demon has attacked this time?"  
"No demon. Just my girl, going after you slayerettes, since she can't kick me in the wrinklies," Spike answered.  
"And what pray tell have you done to get her so angry?" Giles inquired.  
Spike shot a look at Xander and said, "It wasn't like I could help what happened. I'd love more than anything to take it back, but its done now." Spiked looked toward Buffy then, "And there's no more going back, not now. Not after all she's done, or all I've left undone and unsaid."  
"Boy has she got a surprise for you," Willow sighed.  
"Willow, what was that?" Giles asked.  
"Oh nothing." Willow answered.  
"Oh no," Xander said and steered the witch over to a chair, "You're going to sit right here and tell us what you know."  
Willow sighed, "Well Faith came to me asking about glamour spells."  
"Oh dead lord," Giles sighed as he took off his glasses and began cleaning them.  
  
center~{*}~{*}~{*}~/center  
  
Faith looked out of Giles' window, the sun had set, the time was right. Time to find Buffy and get a little taste of slayer blood for herself. According to the spell she didn't need much. One swallow would be enough. One little drink and she'd look like Buffy and give Spike all that he deserved. She put the candles she'd gotten out of one of Giles' trunks and put them in a backpack she'd found by the couch. The backpack must have belonged to Willow, because it had a few textbooks and herbs in it. Wasn't like the witch to leave her stuff like that. Still having the bag was a convenience. Faith slung the pack onto her back and left Giles' apartment. She was ready to do her damage.  
She headed to her cemetery, the cemetery with the crypt she shared with Spike, and it was her lucky night, because Buffy was fighting an ugly, dark, slimy, and scaly demon. The thing hit Buffy and Faith rushed over. Buffy's head had hit a tombstone. For the time being she was knocked out. Faith took the sword that Buffy had been fighting with and cut off the baddie's head. The demon melted into slime and Faith made a face.  
"It would look cooler if they spontaneously combusted. Why do they always melt?" Faith asked no one in particular.  
Then Faith turned to the unconscious Buffy. She smiled. At least getting the most vital ingredient of the spell would be easy. She knelt by Buffy, knowing that she didn't have much time before Buffy would wake up. She took the prone slayer into her arms then tilted her head back and struck a vein in Buffy's throat. She heard a moan from the unconscious slayer. She drank a little and then felt a strange and heavy burden envelope her, the pressure of caring for friends, Dawn, Mom, Riley, and even Faith, and dealing with Spike. Spike, there was something with him lately, and he really wasn't so bad.  
Faith sat back and laid Buffy down gently on the ground, "I'm sorry B. Everything you thought was changed about me won't matter after this. I just hope you understand."  
The dark haired girl headed toward the crypt she shared with Spike. She set up the candles, made a circle big enough for her to sit in using blessed sand and sprinkled lavender within the circle for protection. She lit the five white candles she had surrounding the circle and then took her place within the circle.  
"I call upon the powers that be/ Give me this my desired form/ As I will so mote it be/ Let the pain fade and end the scorn/ I drank of her blood to be free/ Mend me where I'm torn/ Let them witness me in the form I so long them to see/ As I will so mote it BE!" Faith spoke the words with the full force of her spirit.  
A huge gale filled the tomb, blowing out the candles and whipping her hair wildly about her. A great force hit Faith, the impact knocking her out of the circle. She screamed, but the wind in the tomb drowned out all of her screaming. Suddenly the wind stopped and the candles re-lit themselves. Faith got up off of the floor, brushed herself off and stared down at her hands; they were smaller, more delicate than her hands. The spell must have worked. She needed a mirror, another strange thing about day walkers they had a reflection. She quickly blew out the candles and put them in various places in the room, then she scattered the sand and lavender, so it wouldn't catch the attention of anyone. According to the book the spell would last for three days and three nights, and that was all the time that Faith needed.  
Once the evidence of what she'd just done was hidden, she took off from the crypt and ran all the way to Buffy's house. She slipped in through the front door, then up the stairs and to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, a smile crossing her face as she saw Buffy's face staring back at her. The spell had worked. She looked and felt like Buffy. Still she wondered what she sounded like. She opened her mouth and words fell out, "I'm five by five B, and how are you going to be when this is over?"  
She even sounded like Buffy. Faith smiled, rolled her shoulders to loosen them up and then pounded her fist into her palm a couple of times. It was time to go see a former vampire about his little fantasy. She hadn't played a decent game in a long time. She headed for Buffy's room and pulled out a light blue sleeveless top that tied up the front and then took out a pair of dark brown dress pants and a pair of soft black boots. Buffy had a wardrobe that always amazed Faith. She never would have normally dressed like Buffy, and recently Buffy had taken to the darker colors at night, but she still had a small flare for color. She smiled as she thought of how Mayor Wilkins would have loved to see his Faith dressed in clothes other than black and red. She remembered the pink dress he'd given her that one time. He'd seen so much in her; she shook her head, thinking of the father she'd wished she'd had. Despite him becoming a demon he'd been an all right guy. She decided to take a shower, and dress. She was sure Joyce wouldn't mind since Buffy usually kept late hours. Faith took the clothes and borrowed a bra from Buffy then went into the bathroom again to shower, and dress for her big night.  
  
center~{*}~{*}~{*}~/center  
  
Buffy sat up slowly and groaned, wondering what was wrong. Something had hit her head; no, she'd been thrown into a tombstone. She tried to move her head and felt a sharp pain in her neck. She brought her hand up to her neck and felt the wounds of a bite mark. Her eyes widened. A vampire had fed on her. No, that didn't feel right, because she was still alive. She closed her eyes and an image of Faith drifted in her mind.  
"Faith," She whispered, her voice dry and cracked.  
She staggered to her feet and took a deep breath, hoping that everything would stop spinning and soon. By some miracle she managed to make her way home without meeting any vampires or other nasties. She made it through the front door and shut it behind her before she hit the floor in exhaustion.  
  
center~{*}~{*}~{*}~/center  
  
Faith cut off the shower, and then stepped out. She was amazed that her spell had worked. She looked exactly like Buffy. She toweled off and used her unnatural speed to run the towel through her now blonde hair until it was dry. She dressed in the light blue top, white bra, and brown dress pants, then went back to Buffy's room for a pair of socks and then slipped her feet and her knife into the black boots. She looked in the mirror again, still barely believing she looked like the blonde slayer. She put on some make up, gray eye shadow and a dark lipstick. She winked at the reflection in the mirror and then took off downstairs to go back to Spike's crypt.  
As soon as she reached the bottom steps she stopped cold. Buffy was laid flat out, sprawled on the floor. Faith couldn't leave the slayer like that in her obviously weak condition. Faith hoisted the prone Buffy over her shoulder and carried her to her bedroom. As soon as she knew that Buffy was comfortable in bed, or as comfortable as she was going to get she started walking away, but stopped. She walked back over to the slayer's side and tilted her head back, noticing the bite mark. She winced, Buffy had always been like a sister, even when they'd been enemies and rivals, she was Faith's light half, and still Faith had fed on her, and had done a glamour spell to look like her.  
Faith shook herself and then took off as fast as she could. She left the Summers' home and ran straight for the crypt. As soon as she reached the crypt door she stopped, took a deep breath and then threw the door open. Spike had been sitting in his chair. He stood up, obviously startled; it wasn't too often that anyone could startle him. Faith grabbed her knife from Buffy's boot; she grabbed Spike by the front of the shirt, then shoved and held him against one of the columns in the crypt.  
"Slayer? Have you gone mad?" Spike snapped barely able to hide the confusion that filled his eyes.  
Faith stood on tiptoes so she could meet his eyes head on, "I've had enough Spike. I know Giles said that killing you wasn't possible, but Willow found a way. Seems like silver isn't just good for werewolves. Name one good reason why I shouldn't slice open your throat."  
"Bloody hell, since when have you wanted to kill me this bad?" Spike asked completely bewildered.  
"Call it a recent event," Faith hissed.  
Spike pushed her back and stared into the green eyes of Buffy, not realizing that he was really with Faith. Before he could stop himself he crushed her lips with his, forcing her mouth open in a searing kiss. When he let her up they were both breathing hard, from passion rather than a lack of air. He let go of the girl and she took a step back.  
"How dare you! This is wrong!" The blonde girl snapped.  
Spike looked at her, incredulous, "No it bloody well is not. I love you, Buffy."  
The girl's eyes widened in anger, as everything came into focus. Looking like Buffy didn't make her Buffy. In three days she'd be the dark haired girl with the priceless attitude that she'd always been. Spike tried to wrap his arms around her and pull her into another kiss, but Faith pushed him away. She still had three days to cause some damage. If she couldn't have Spike that was okay, she'd have the next best thing, Riley. She would destroy Buffy's love life, like Buffy had destroyed hers. She headed for the door of the crypt, but Spike's voice behind her stopped her, "Where in bleedin hell are you going? I just told you I loved you. Don't we need to talk or bloody do something?"  
"We don't talk Spike. You're beneath me," Faith hissed as she walked out the door and went off to find Riley.  
After visiting a few choice cemeteries Faith came across Riley. She smiled, knowing how easy it would be to fool him a second time. The first time Buffy could understand, but this time would destroy everything that she had with Riley. Faith remembered every trick that turned Riley on. She knew how to trap him and be in complete control.  
Riley had just staked a vampire as Faith slipped up behind him. He turned around and sucked in a big gulp of air, obviously startled.  
"Buffy, wow. I've been looking for you all night. How did you sneak up on me like that?" Riley asked.  
Faith smiled, "Call it the slayerness."  
"Sure, so got any other good cemeteries to patrol?"  
"I have a better idea, Riley. Let's go back to your place and see what kind of demons we could find there to slay," Faith spoke in Buffy's voice, making it sound unusually throaty and deep.  
Riley raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Sounds like a dangerous mission. You really up to it?"  
Faith walked her fingers up Riley's chest with a seductive grin on her face, "I'm up to anything you got soldier boy."  
  
center~{*}~{*}~{*}~/center  
  
Dawn had heard the noise downstairs. The door had opened and then there was a thud. She managed to make it to the stairs and her jaw dropped at what she saw. There were two Buffy's downstairs. One was unconscious and being slung over the other's shoulder. She held her breath and then hid as best she could in the shadows, as the awake Buffy carried the knocked out Buffy to Buffy's room. Dawn shook her head and then crept back to her room. When she heard the door downstairs close she ran downstairs and locked the door, then she check the kitchen door to make sure it was locked and then went to her sister's room. There the unconscious Buffy was, laid out on the bed. Dawn crept over to her sister's bed and looked down at the blonde girl, she noticed how her head was turned and then saw the bite marks. Something had fed off of this Buffy. She went to the bathroom and got a damp cloth and brought it back to her sister's bedside and then put it over the bite mark, noticing how hot and feverish the wound felt. She had to call someone. She went downstairs to the kitchen, and dialed Buffy and Willow's dorm room. Luckily the witch was in tonight.  
"Hello," Willow spoke cheerily and there was a giggle in the background.  
Dawn felt her cheeks flush. "Oh, Willow, I'm sorry to bug you, but."  
"Dawnie? You're fine, it's late, and you should be in bed. Is something wrong?"  
Dawn sighed, "Yeah, it's Buffy, at least I think its Buffy. She's in Buffy's room, she looks like Buffy, and she has a bite mark on her neck. There was this other Buffy that carried the one in the room upstairs. I don't know what's going on, but I swear I saw two Buffys."  
The giggles stopped, and silence cracked like thunder on the other line, "I'll be over in a few minutes."  
Before the witch could hang up Dawn spoke up again, "Oh and Willow."  
"Yes?"  
"The bite on her neck, its hot, like its on fire. I thought vampire bites were supposed to be cold."  
Willow's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "Oh my Goddess! Dawnie, listen to me, lock all of the doors and don't unlock them until I get there."  
"What's wrong?" Panic rose in Dawn's voice.  
"Sweetie, I'll be there in a few minutes, I promise. You just look after the Buffy in Buffy's bedroom. If she seems to be getting a fever before I get there, find a way to keep her cool. Dawnie, you have to keep her cool. Sweetie, do you understand?" Willow asked.  
Dawn nodded and then realized that Willow couldn't see her head bobbing, "Ye. Yes. I got it Willow. And please hurry. Buffy's the big sister, she takes care of me. I don't know if I can do this all by myself."  
"Honey, you can't tell your mom, it will only scare her," Willow said.  
Dawn nodded again, "Yeah, I know. Just hurry okay. I'll take care of her until you get here."  
With that said Dawn hung up and went to check on the unconscious Buffy. When she got to her sister's bedroom she saw Buffy writhing on the bed like she was in pain. She touched Buffy's arms and felt how hot she was. Dawn grabbed a pillow and took off the pillowcase and ran downstairs. She got all of the ice out of the freezer and dumped it into the pillowcase and then ran back upstairs, yanked the covers off of Buffy and poured the ice on her. She then went to her room, got her fan, dragged it to Buffy's room, plugged it in, and set it up so that it blew on Buffy, and had it on its highest setting. She opened the window to let in the cool breezes and prayed that Willow got there soon.  
  
center~{*}~{*}~{*}~/center  
  
As soon as Riley shut his door Faith grabbed him, kissed him, and started pulling his shirt off. He pushed her back and then looked at her in confusion, wondering why she was moving so fast.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I'm fine. Are you telling me I can't have you?" Faith asked, her eyebrows rose in amazement.  
He laughed, "No, of course not. It's just usually you don't move so fast."  
"Sometimes things change," She whispered as she jerked his shirt off and her hands moved toward his pants.  
He nuzzled her blonde hair and sighed, "You never stop amazing me. I love you so much."  
Faith stopped messing with his belt and looked up at him. He looked surprised that she'd stopped. Buffy's green eyes flashed hazel in Faith's anger. Confusion passed over Riley's face.  
"Buffy?" He asked.  
"Buffy. Buffy. Buffy. It's always her. What's so special about her?" Faith snapped, then snatched Riley up and threw him across the room.  
  
His head hit the solid wall with a sickening crack. Faith's heart leapt to her throat as a shiver ran up her spine. That crack didn't sound good. Faith slowly walked over to Riley. She knelt down and shook his shoulder. He didn't move. She slowly lifted him up, and his head flopped back. Faith had seen a lot of things, and she knew for a fact that his head wasn't supposed to flop back like that. She gingerly held her fingers up to his throat, where his pulse should have been; there wasn't one. Faith took in a shuddering breath and then let go of the body and stood up in shock. Tears came to her eyes. She blinked them back and started trembling. She wasn't a murderer. She hadn't meant to kill him. She'd been mad that Buffy had everything that she'd always wanted. She turned back to the body, and felt a sickness build in her stomach. She ran from the room, and didn't stop running until she found herself in a dead end alley and began vomiting.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
